Feel My Heart
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: 'I won't screw this up; I won't screw this up… I cannot screw this up.' Kevin thought nervously to himself. As each day passed the want for her grew stronger and the need for her grew wildly and passionately all on its own somehow. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do __**not **__own Ben 10 or anything to do with it at all, thank you._

**A / n: **_Alright so, I have been itching to do a Ben 10 story (even if it is just a oneshot) forever! It's my brother's favorite show, but I've been kinda drawn into liking it myself, so I figured I'd give it a go. This isn't really set in between anything, or more so 'Alien Force' since Kevin takes on a human form, Gwen's older, etc. So yeah, in there somewhere, but no episode specifics or anything. Also I may have taken information from Wiki, so pardon me if it's wrong. I also hope you enjoy my first time branching out to this section! :)_

**Notes: **_This was inspired by a drawing on deviant art of Kevin and Gwen kissing in the rain. :3 Was drawn by: NinaPamu – if it wasn't for the picture, I wouldn't be as inspired to go ahead with this! Thanks a bunch._

* * *

**Feel My Heart**

_I won't screw this up; I won't screw this up… I cannot screw this up. _Kevin thought nervously to himself. He ran a hand through his soft, raven colored hair. This was his one true chance to make everything work, to clear up any confusion and finally get what he needed, not what he wanted. Well of course he wanted her too, but as each day passed the want for her grew stronger and the need for her grew wildly and passionately all on its own somehow.

Gwen deserved someone who would jump fences just to be close to her, not someone who was on the fence about being with her. He kicked a rock that was near him, why was it so damn hard to admit that he wanted to have her forever?

He still had his cold, insensitive days. Probably because he still had some seriously deep, simmering self – hate for himself. It still simmered and sometimes it'd be hard to look at the positive side of anything.

But as soon as he saw Gwendolyn… he felt in much more a happy place. It was a place that only _she_ could take him to. But if she made him so happy, why couldn't he just suck it up and tell her so?

His deep brown eyes gazed up at the starry night sky, if only he had someone to guide him to the right solution to this seemingly eternal problem.

Sighing, he lowered his fixation to the subtle rippling water of a small lake he was near. It shimmered radiantly underneath the moonlight. By the time the sun would come up, it wouldn't shine as great as it did at night.

It reminded him so much of Gwen, despite the fact that it had started to rain plentifully.

He'd been reminded so much of her tonight and every day that passed by. He just couldn't sleep with so many thoughts racing through his mind. The empty space next to him felt cruel and devastatingly lonely. She was all that took up his mind. All that he thought about consisted of her hair, her voice, her laughter and even the rarity of her tears. There was no denying it anymore; Kevin would give up everything just to see her once again.

The very next moment he saw her, he swore to himself that he'd tell her exactly how much he cared. There'd be no guesswork and they could just be together, like he always wanted to be. "Hey there," he jumped at the sudden voice behind him. Who knew about this spot? This was his sacred thinking spot. "are you okay?"

He looked up and swore that his heart skipped a beat; there stood Gwendolyn Tennyson in all of her gorgeous, unspeakable beauty. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kevin told her suddenly, almost brushing her off. Realizing what he just did, he attempted to retract the statement. "I mean, uh… as fine as I will be I guess. You?" Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he started panicking a bit. How could he possibly put what he felt into words?

She gave an acknowledging nod, "I'm alright." Looking at the moonlit lake, she let out a breathy sigh. "Isn't the view gorgeous?"

Kevin nodded, "Yeah. I used to come here all the time to just, think."

The young, red headed woman felt herself smiling faintly, "Is that what you're doing here now?"

Kevin narrowed his eyes at the question, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to scare her away as he'd done so many times before. He was just taking in her presence.

"You're really talkative tonight," she noted sarcastically and giggled lightly, but she figured that was his way of saying he'd rather be alone than have company. "I know you or at least I think I do… but I'm pretty sure that's your hint that you want to be alone." Kevin lowered his eyes, that was the _last_ thing he wanted. Why couldn't he give off the right hints? Couldn't he do anything right?

He bit his lip in hesitation and watched as she warmly smiled, nodded and gave his leg a pat before getting up to walk away and leave the young man in peace. "Gwen!" He called out to her, getting up and grabbing her arm, pulling her towards him. Kevin's nose bumped Gwen's but soon their lips brushed against one another's elegantly enough.

The very surprised Gwen wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck longingly, embracing this moment for exactly what it was worth and so much more. She didn't have a care in the world that they were getting completely drenched in the rain, Kevin Levin was kissing her!

They barely stopped for air before attaching themselves again, him caressing her soft cheek and running his fingers through her long, deep red hair. Finally separating, but still embracing one another, he spoke suddenly. "You."

Gwen looked to Kevin curiously, "Me?"

He nodded slowly, making full eye contact with her. "Feel this." He placed her delicate hand on his chest, where she felt his heart beating very rapidly.

She couldn't help but to smile and reach up to kiss his cheek softly. "I guess that is my fault, huh?" Kevin then tightened his grasp on Gwendolyn when he heard a rustling in the bushes off to the side of them. "Hey, hey… relax. It's probably just Ben. It's nothing." She told him soothingly, brushing his wet bangs back from his face.

Getting lost in her gaze, he felt calm but when he heard more rustling, the calmness left him entirely. He let go of the only person who made him feel anything and stepped away to investigate. Naturally, she followed him only to be told to stand back.

She crossed her arms over her chest and watched the man she adored so very much, continue about. "I'm sure it's nothing. Kevin… please." The more she called out to him, the more estranged she began to feel too. Just then she saw Kevin bolt towards her, instead of hugging her – he shoved her to the ground.

Gwen lifted herself up from the rough terrain and her green eyes widened. All she could take note of, was the blood coming from her beloved Kevin. She quickly crawled over to him, "Kevin! Kevin…" she caressed his face, leaning down to kiss his soft lips once more. "you're going to be okay… sure you are." She mumbled to herself, not leaving his side.

"Gwen… it's okay… but there's something," he tried to get it all out before it was really too late. He could feel his life slipping away with the blood loss, but for her – he would try to hang on just a little longer. "I have, to tell you."

"Shh, it's okay… I'll go find Ben, I'll find someone, anyone… we'll be okay, I swear… I won't let you go." She went to leave when she felt that strong, masculine grip she'd become so familiar with.

"No," he lightly choked out. "stay, please. I… I gotta tell you…"

"Tell me what?" She asked him softly, trying the hardest she could to refrain herself from running to find help.

Kevin reached his hand up to caress Gwen's cheek, she took his hand in both hers, holding on to it tightly. "Can you remember something for me?"

She nodded vigorously, "Of course I can, what's that?"

He took a moment to breathe, even though he barely could, he continued his request. "It… was you, that I… was thinking about, Gwen. It's been you I've… thought about for a long, long time… and I just want… you to remember, that…" he was fading quickly now, he could faintly feel Gwen squeezing his hand and calling out to him. "I want you, to remember… that I always… I have always…" he squeezed her hand lightly, "Gwen, I _love_ you."

The rain seemed to pour harder now and Gwendolyn tried to will the tears away. Her mind had known she'd just lost Kevin, but her heart was triumphantly hoping that he'd be okay. Wrapping her arms around his lifeless frame, the tears poured out like a waterfall. Sobbing and trembling like a leaf, she hugged him tightly. "K… Kevin, I," she cried even harder than before. "I love you too."


End file.
